Gara-Gara Chatting dan Hape?
by Kuudere-san
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini Kuroko sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Handphone-nya. Lebih buruk dari itu, Kuroko jadi sering senyum-senyum tanpa sebab. Ada apa di balik handphone tersebut? /summary gaje/


**Gara-Gara Chatting dan Hape?**

**_Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

**Warning** : Sho-ai, gak jelas, sedikit OOC, Typo(s), sedikit lebay (efek gak sengaja nonton sinet/wtf/ dan baca manga shoujo), ga nyambung, humor kriuk kriuk banget, dan lain lain

**A/N** : fanfic pertama saya. jadi maklumi saja kalau banyak kesalahan T^T

* * *

Siang hari yang terik ini, klub basket SMU Seirin masih terus berlatih. Yah, biarpun mereka tidak merasakan teriknya matahari, namun lapangan basket _indoor_ itu tetap terasa panas. Satu jam berlalu,merekapun beristirahat.

Bukannya mengambil air minum yang telah disiapkan, Kuroko malah mengambil tasnya. Kagami yang melihat hal itu berpikir kalau Kuroko pasti akan mengambil _Vanilla shake_ kesukaannya. Tetapi pikiran Kagami meleset, Kuroko mengambil _handphone_-nya dan entah apa yang dilakukannya.

"Hei, minumlah dulu! Latihan akan dilanjut lagi nanti." perintah Hyuga, sang kapten, sambil memberikan air dingin kepada Kuroko.

"Ah,i-iya!" jawab Kuroko mengambil air yang diberikan Hyuga tadi. Diam-diam itu membuat Kagami cemburu, eh?

Baru meminum sebentar Kuroko langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Iya, _chatting_ di hape!

"Hoi, kau ini ngapain sih dengan hape-mu itu?" tanya Kagami sembari duduk disamping Kuroko.

Kuroko tetap tak bergeming, tetap memperhatikan layar hape-nya, sesekali mengetikkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba Kuroko menoleh dan mendapati Kagami disampingnya.

"E-eh? Ada apa Kagami-_kun_ di sini? A-apakah kau melihat isi hape ini?" Kuroko terlihat panik, meskipun dengan muka datarnya sekalipun. Hape-nya tadi disembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kok jadi kau yang kaget?" tanya Kagami lagi.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Kagami-_kun_!" perintah Kuroko.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihat isinya." Jawab Kagami.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ucap Kuroko lega.

Terdengar suara peluit, disusul kemudian dengan sura Riko, sang pelatih.

"Hei! Latihan di lanjut lagi. Istirahatnya sudah selesai!" teriak Riko penuh semangat.

Anggota yang lain segera bergegas, Kagami pun juga sama.

"Hoi, Kuroko! Ayo kita lanjut lati—" belum selesai kata-katanya, Kuroko sudah menghilang terlebih dahulu.

"Cih, merepotkan!"

Riko memperhatikan semuanya yang telah berkumpul, merasa ada yang kurang dia pun bertanya.

"Siapa yang belum ada, ya?" tanya Riko.

"Ano, tadi Kuroko bilang dia ingin ke toilet. Katanya, perutnya sembelit." Jawab Koganei dengan polosnya, mungkin?

'_Itu sih nggak mungkin, lagian dari tadi dia sehat-sehat saja, kok.' _batin yang lain _sweatdrop_.

"Sudahlah, dicaripun bakal susah. Soalnya dia kan pakai _misdirection_." Ujar Riko pasrah. "Yak! Latihan kita mulai!"

"Ano, perutku tidak sembelit, kok." Sahut Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Begitu. Berarti Koganei, kau…"

"Ma-maaf! Maafkan aku!"

* * *

Seperti biasa, sepulang dari latihan Kagami pasti menyempatkan dirinya untuk datang ke Maji Burger. Memesan setumpuk burger lalu duduk di kursi dekat jendela sana dan bertemu dengan Kuroko yang sedang meminum _Vanilla shake _secara tidak sadar. Dia hampir hapal kebiasaan itu.

Tapi, Kuroko tidak ada di situ.

"Cih, kemana si Kuroko? Apa dia tidak datang?" gumam Kagami. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering menandakan _e-mail_ masuk.

_**From : Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**Subject : no subject**_

_**Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu sekarang. Aku sedang sibuk.**_

'_Sibuk dengan hape-mu maksudnya, haah!?' teriak batin Kagami kesal._

Malam ini menjadi malam yang sunyi bagi Kagami untuk menghabiskan burgernya sendiri.

.

.

.

**Di tempat lain...**

Kuroko sedang mengamati handphone-nya. Tidak ada balasan dari _e-mail_ yang dikirimnya tadi. Dia pun memutuskan untuk ber-_chatting_-ria dangan teman-teman dunia maya-nya.

Tiba-tiba ada pemberitahuan bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin mengajaknya _chat_. Dari Kise rupanya.

**Ryota_Kise** : Heyy! Kuroko_cchi_! Apa kabar? \(ˆ▽ˆ)/

**Tetsuya_Kuroko** : Aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa?

**Ryota_Kise** : Oh, itu. Tadi aku melihat Kagami_cchi_. Wajahnya kusut sekali. Ada sesuatu di antara kalian?

**Tetsuya_Kuroko** : Tidak ada. Apa Kise-_kun _tadi menyanakan sesuatu pada Kagami-_kun_?

**Ryota_Kise** : Iya, aku tanya 'ada apa?' lalu, 'Kuroko_cchi_ di mana?'. Biasanya kalian pulang bareng kan?

**Tetsuya_Kuroko** : Iya, tapi aku sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi aku pulang lebih dahulu.

**Ryota_Kise **: GWS yaa, Kuroko_cchi_! (T ω T)/

**Tetsuya_Kuroko** _: Arigatou_, Kise-_kun_. Nah, sekarang aku mau _offline_.

**Ryota_Kise** : Bai-bai, Kuroko_cchi_! Sering-sering mampir ke grup yah? Sepertinya Akashi_cchi_ rindu untuk menyiksamu. EH!? ( /) ˚Д˚ (\ )

Kuroko tersenyum sesaat, lalu mematikan _chat_-nya dan menarik selimut.

* * *

Siang ini latihan seperti biasa. Tak ada yang menarik, tapi mungkin handphone yang sedari tadi Kuroko mainkan yang membuat Kagami tertarik.

Latihan selesai, sembari mengemasi barang-barang, Kagami melirik ke arah Kuroko yang lagi-lagi dengan hape-nya. Matanya yang melihat ke arah layar hape sambil tangan kirinya menutupi mulutnya itu membuat Kuroko terlihat manis. Tunggu tunggu! Bukan itu yang jadi masalah! Masalahnya Kagami kesal pada si hape karena terus menerus diperhatikan oleh Kuroko. Cemburu? Mungkin.

"Hei, Kuroko!" panggil Kagami.

Tidak ada respon dari yang memiliki nama. Maka Kagami memutuskan untuk mengintip si hape. Betapa terkejutnya ketika ia mendapati tempat _chatting_. Kagami menelusuri, siapa yang chat bersama Kuroko? Tidak lain itu adalah para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_.

"_Kiseki no Sedai_? Heeh?!" gumam Kagami.

Ups! Kagami keceplosan bergumam. Akhirnya Kuroko melihat dirinya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Kagami-_kun_, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kuroko datar.

"Ehm, yah, itu hanya…"

"Hanya apa? Kau tadi melihat ke layar hape-ku kan?"

"Ya, tapi bukan,maksudku…"

PLAAKKK

Tamparan dari Kuroko berhasil mendarat dengan mulus ke pipi Kagami.

"_Bakagami_!" ucap Kuroko sambil pergi meninggalkan Kagami. Tatapan datarnya berubah menjadi dingin.

"Eh? Apa salahku?" tanya Kagami.

Semua orang yang ada di situ—di lapangan basket— melihat ke arah Kagami dengan tatapan seperti '_Apa-yang-kau-lakukan-pada-Kuroko?_'.

Kagami yang masih setia mengelus pipinya yang sakit itu berpikir. Apa segitu pentingnya kah sang hape bagi Kuroko? Atau segitu rahasianya _chatting_ yang dia lakukan?

Ngomong-ngomong soal _chatting_, tadi Kagami sedikit melihat percakapan Kuroko dengan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain. Pembicaraan mereka sangat _Out of Topic _ untuk seukuran (?) anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang disegani banyak orang.

'_Mungkinkah itu yang membuat Kuroko terlalu merahasiakan hape-nya?' _batin Kagami. Kalau iya, salahkan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _ yang lain karena membahas hal-hal yang aneh.

"Apa sebaiknya aku meminta maaf ya?"

* * *

Kuroko berjalan pulang dengan jalan memutar agar tidak ada yang mencarinya. Tangan kanannya masih memegangi hape-nya. Dia tak menghiraukan orang lain yang bakal melihatnya. Toh, mereka saling tidak kenal kan? Saking asiknya, Kuroko tidak sadar kalau di depannya ada orang yang sama-sama sedang memegangi hape-nya. Dan terjadilah tabrakan yang tak terelakkan itu.

BRUUKK

"_Ittai_." Gumam Kuroko pelan.

"Hei, kau! Kalau jalan lihat lihat!" tegur orang yang ditabrak tadi.

"A-Aomine-_kun_?" panggil Kuroko.

"Ah, maaf Tetsu! Tapi ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Aomine, orang tersebut.

"Aku sedang perjalanan pulang. Kau?"

"Yah, hanya sedang berjalan-jalan saja kok. Mau mampir sebentar?"

Mereka pun mampir sebentar di sebuah café. Aomine yang mentraktir, tentunya. Mereka berdua terlihat akrab—meski Kuroko lebih sering diam.

Secara tak sengaja, Kagami yang kebetulan hanya lewat untuk pulang, melihat hal itu. Rasanya nyesek banget di hati. Dunia seakan berhenti berputar pada detik itu. Halah, lebay! Kagami yang tadinya berniat melabrak Aomine menjadi ciut karena takut pada Aomine, tapi Kuroko tadi 'kan membencinya. Kalau sampai ia mengganggu lebih dari ini, bagaimana?

Dengan berat hati Kagami meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk kali ini saja!

* * *

Kini Kuroko duduk termenung. Sepertinya dia agak merasa bersalah gara-gara menampar dan mengatai Kagami. Apalagi mengingat pesan Aomine yang menyuruh Kuroko untuk memulai berbaikan lebih dulu membuatnya semakin galau.

'_Kagami-_kun_ sekarang di mana ya?_' tanya Kuroko dalam hati.

'_Aku sih mau-mau saja meminta maaf duluan, tapi aku takut..._'

PLUKK

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pipinya. Dingin, itu yang dirasakannya. Ketika menoleh, dia mendapati Kagami berdiri sambil membawa _Vanilla shake _kesukaannya.

"Ini untukmu! Dan, hmm bagaimana ya? Aku minta maaf soal yang tadi." Ucap Kagami tulus.

"E-eh?"

"Aku minta maaf telah melihat isi hape-mu."

"…"

"Kau mau memaafkanku?" tanya Kagami sambil memberikan _Vanilla shake_ yang dibawanya tadi.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Kuroko tegas. Lalu, diambilnya _Vanilla shake_-nya tadi.

"Kau ini, kalau ada apa-apanya baru mau minta maaf." Ujar Kagami.

Kuroko tetap diam sambil terus meminum _Vanilla shake_. Sekilas tak ada yang aneh, tapi handphone! Handphone yang sedari tadi dibawanya itu kemana? Ah, lupakan sajalah, yang membuat hubungan mereka menjadi retak begini kan gara-gara si hape dan _chattingan_-nya itu kan?

"Kuroko, aku suka padamu." aku Kagami tiba-tiba.

"…"

"Dan kau tahu, aku sangat cemburu waktu kau terus menerus memperhatikan hape-mu."

"…"

"Aku sangat membenci diriku sendiri ketika kau marah padaku."

"…"

"Kuroko?"

"Maaf, telah memarahimu. Maaf karena aku terus-terusan memperhatikan hape-ku tanpa memperdulikan keadanmu. Aku…

… Aku juga suka Kagami-kun."

Wajah Kuroko sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Pandangannya menunduk, sambil memainkan jemarinya. Sebaliknya, Kagami malah terkekeh melihat tingkah Kuroko. Kagami mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kuroko, dan membisikkannya sesuatu.

"Lupakan hape-mu. Lain kali perhatikan aku, ya?"

"AAH!" Kuroko terkejut dan reflek menyemburkan _Vanilla shake_-nya mengenai wajah Kagami.

* * *

**Omake!**

"Sebenarnya Kagami-kun penasaran tidak dengan isi _chat_-ku ini?" tanya Kuroko sedikit menggoda.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Kagami semangat 45.

* * *

_**Kiseki no Sedai!**_

_Private Group Chat_

**Ryota_Kise** : _Minnacchi_! Tadi aku habis berjalan-jalan keluar, eh kulitku langsung menghitam! Bagaimana ini! Ʃ(˚Д˚ )

**Daiki_Aomine** : Hehe, baguslah kalau begitu! Bagaimana? Rasanya enak?

**Ryota_Kise **: Enak apanya, bodoh! Aku ini model! Nggak boleh sampe item dong kulitnya (T^T)

**Shintaro_Midorima** : _Oha-Asa_ sudah bilang kalau cuaca kali ini bakal menghitamkan kulitmu 'kan, Kise?

**Atsushi_Murasakibara** : Nyam nyam… enak!

**Ryota_Kise** : AAAAHHH! Kalian semua ngaco! ( =,=)"

**Seijuro_Akashi**: Aku juga ngaco, Ryota?

**Ryota_Kise** : ENGGAK! Akashi_cchi_ baik, pinter, keren, suka menolong, rajin menabung (?). v(^▽^)v

**Tetsuya_Kuroko** : Akashi-_kun_ tidak suka dipuji begitu, Kise-_kun_.

**Seijuro_Akashi** : *_snip_*

**Daiki_Aomine** : mari mengheningkan cipta untuk Kise semuanya ( "_ _)/

**Shintaro_Midorima** : *berdoa* semoga _kami-sama_ memaafkan mu, Kise Ryota-_san_ ( -/\-)

**Atsushi_Murasakibara** : *emut pelmen* Kise_chin_ mau? ( -ω-)/

**Tetsuya_Kuroko **: selamat jalan, Kise-_kun_ ._.)/

**Ryota_Kise** : HEI! Kalian jangan seenaknya berkata begitu dong! Dan, ah, terimakasih pelmennya! ( -ω-)/ \(^ω^ )

**Seijuro_Akashi**: Gunting warna apa yang bagus untuk Ryota, hmm?

**Daiki_Aomine** : Biru tua!

**Shintaro_Midorima** : Menurut _Oha-Asa_ warna… pink masa? -,-

**Tetsuya_Kuroko** : Merah darah.

**Daiki_Aomine** : Tetsu seram O.O

**Tetsuya_Kuroko** : Masa? Kalau begitu hitam saja!

**Atsushi_Murasakibara** : merah, kuning, hijau, di langit yang biru (?)

**Seijuro_Akashi** : sudah kuputuskan, warna merah! *_snip snip_*

**Ryota_Kise** : Tu-tunggu dulu! KYAAAAA! TIDAAAAAK!

**Shintaro_Midorima** : Kise capslock-mu jebol!

**Tetsuya_Kuroko** : Kise-_kun_ sudah mati, Midorima-_kun_ ._.

**Daiki_Aomine** : tuh kan, Tetsu makin seram! Tapi, selamat tinggal untuk Kise! Kami pasti 'kan melupakan semua jasa-jasamu, kawan! (?) XD

**—OWARI—**

* * *

fanfic Oneshoot yang akhirnya berhasil selesai. Yang bikin susah itu pas ngasih emoticon gaje di setiap chatnya Kise. Lol. Jujur saya ga terlalu suka pake emot.

Kritik, saran, _flame_, pokoknya _review_ seperti apapun saya terima. Terimakasih sudah membaca! \(ˆ▽ˆ)/


End file.
